Treasure Hunt
Treasure hunt is a minigame that can be played by anyone! Although it can be played by anyone, if you are at a level that is below the monsters in that area, you may want to take caution when playing since aggresive monsters still roam the area. How to join Several times a day, a treasure hunt will go on in one of the many areas surrounding Wind Kingdomm Sacred Springs, Limestone City, Land of Omens or Kunlun. There will be a system generated announcement 10 minutes before the event starts letting you know which region it will be held in. At that time, check the bulletin board to find the exact area it will be in. Double click the treasure hunt that is lit up and a pop up will come up telling you the area. It is advised to arrive before the minigame begins, as this event tends to happen quickly. How to play When the event starts, every player in the area will have a meter appear on their screen. This meter will fluctuate up or down depending on how close you are to a treasure. Once you are close enough to a treasure spot, you’ll get to either Dig Slow or Fast. Digging slower has a higher chance of succeeding, while digging faster has a lower chance.Divina If you’re the only one at a spot, it might pay off to start slow. However, if there are multiple players competing for the same spot, then a speedy dig might be more in your favor. Choose wisely!Divina During the Treasure Hunt, a list of the available treasures to find will appear for all players. Once a treasure has been found the list will show which player dug it up along with a system-wide announcement!Divina Mischievous Tricks Currently unimplemented, you can use items to help you boost your chances by throwing other players off track. You can purchase these items at a grocery NPC.Divina Treasure Available Sacred Springs *Haruhime *3 x Broken Mahogany Chest *Broken Mahogany Chest *3 x Sidekick Refresh *5 x Secret Elixir *25 x Training Ticket *HP Regen Test Potion *MP Regen Test Potion *3 x Wellstone Fragment *3 x Mystone Fragment Wind Kingdom *Kyoko's Costume *3 x Mahogany Chest *3 x Broken Mahogany Chest *2 x Adv Weapon Stone *2 x Adv Core Stone *25 x Training Ticket *100 x Soil Clod Limestone City *8 x Time Capsule *4 x Time Capsule *2 x Bronze Chest *3 x Rusy Iron Chest *Vampire Dracula *3 x Splendid M-Gem *HP Regen Test Potion *MP Regen Test Potion *5 x EP Stone *100 x Rock Extra treasures if completed within five minutes: *Valkyrie's Shield *Adventure Team Poster *5 x Adv Weapon Stone Land of Omens *8 x Time Capsule *4 x Time Capsule *Silver Chest *All Star Orb *Sprint Orb *Scud Crystal Ball *3 x Brew Menu *3 x Invincibility Potion *10 x Sidekick Refresh *100 x Unknown Ore Extra treasures if completed within five minutes: *Pure Icy Quartz *Adventure Team Poster *2 x Treasure Hiding Tools Kunlun Unknown References Category:Minigames